La última pregunta
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Ella le había dicho que "Sí y No" repetidas veces a las muchas preguntas que tenía en el repertorio para molestarla, o simplemente interactuar con su Ama. Pero había una en especial que jamás respondió. Alucard se encuentra meditándolo mientras limpia el camino de regreso a su lado.


**Nota: **(vamos a suponer que este drabble es un shot, ¿ok?) Pues bien, esta historia ha sido creada —luego de muchos días de mente en blanco y rabietas de ficker bloqueado— por el motivo de la "primera convocatoria de fic's de Alugra" que se realizó en la página de facebook "Alucard e Integra love" (podés encontrar el link en mi perfil).

Si sois fans de la pareja, les invito a unirse. Las chicas -en su mayoría lo son- son simpáticas y la administradora también. Además siempre aparece una que otra curiosidad ;)

El motivo de la convocatoria fue levantar un poco el fandom AxI en español, ya que bastante abandonado lo tenemos. Ojalá nuestros aportes sirvan de algo, aunque sea que la gente se inspire a escribir cosas mejores viendo la evidente falta de calidad de esto(? jaja

PD: Lo siento por el corto intento de historia, pero es que de verdad no tenía nadita de ganas de escribir fic's y mis musos hermosos habían escapado. Pero compromisos son compromisos, y esos no se rompen ;) ¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

**La última pregunta**

Alucard se tomó un descanso de su eterna matanza interior. Su muy antiguo y leal ejército de Valaquia había caído —por tercera vez— bajo el hambre arrasadora de sus manos que necesitaban destruirlo.

Lo necesitaba para volver con ella.

Allí, sentado en medio de la nada, perdido en el Universo, siendo un ente irreconocible entre miles y miles de números, de detuvo un segundo para dejarse arrastrar, una vez más, por los recuerdos que ya tenían un agrio sabor dulce.

¿Cómo era el color de su cabello?

Rubio ceniza.

¿Sus ojos?

Azules y chispeantes.

¿El tono de su voz?

Fuerte y claro a la hora de dar las órdenes; suave e inteligente cuando se trataba de conversaciones informales.

¿Cómo era la forma de sus labios, sus manos, la manera particular que tenía de exhalar el humo de su habano?

Única. Irónicamente, «ÚNICA» era la _única_ palabra que encontraba para describirla a la perfección.

Alucard miró la masa negra y sin forma definida que solía ser su mano. ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado? ¿Diez, veinte, treinta? ¿Cincuenta tal vez? El tiempo era tan relativo siendo un vampiro, y era peor estando perdido en la física cuántica del Universo.

Pero ella esperaría por él, de eso estaba seguro. La encontraría cuando volviera.

Recordó las cosas que solía decirle, y las que nunca le dijo.

¿Puedo comerme al cartero?

No.

¿Puedo asustar a Walter?

No. _Aunque eso jamás lo respetó._

¿Puedo inyectarle una jeringa con sangre a Seras para que de una puta vez deje de atragantarse con comida inútil?

¡Demonios, Alucard! ¡No!

¿Puedo compartir las revistas eróticas del francés?

…yo hubiera preferido NO enterarme de eso.

Voy a degollar al pedazo de mierda que envía flores y cartas perfumadas. _¿Qué se creía ese idiota para enviarle cartas así a su Ama? ¿Una nena?_

¡No! Pero tal vez, un susto no vendría mal.

¿Puedo meterme en tu mente para leer tus pensamientos?

Ya sabes la respuesta, y estoy segura de que lo haces en este momento. Sal de mi cabeza, idiota.

¿Y si te robo un beso?

Claro, y tendrás 3 balas de plata bendita incrustadas en ese cráneo maldito.

He aprendido a soportar la plata, sabes…

¿Puedo quedarme contigo mientras duermes?

Tal vez.

¿Puedes bajar a dormir conmigo?

Jamás.

¿Confías en mí?

Con mi vida.

¿Debo confiar en ti?

Me decepcionarías si no lo haces.

¿Me matarías si tuvieras que hacerlo?

…mientras estemos en el mismo bando, no veo la necesidad…pero no soy una ingenua, Alucard.

¿Crees que yo te mataría de ser necesario?

Eso solo tú lo tienes que saber, vampiro.

¿Me aceptas por lo que soy?

Siempre.

¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

...

~.~.~

Integra Hellsing podía concederle o negarle muchas cosas. Ella iba a gritarle, ordenarle, pedirle y consultarle sobre un sinfín de problemas. Iba a dar un «No» tajante o un «Sí» descuidado, pero nunca, nunca, respondió aquella interrogante.

Al menos, estaba satisfecho de no haber recibido un NO.

Algo pareció vibrar desde el fondo de su ser, algo que se le hizo vagamente conocido.

Ya estaba en camino, faltaba poco; lo sentía. Iba a encontrarse con ella una vez más, y esta vez sí le haría contestar esa última pregunta.


End file.
